


Properties of Quicksilver

by Lydia (lydiabell)



Category: Invisible Man
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-31
Updated: 2005-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 02:29:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lydiabell/pseuds/Lydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are things you know now about quicksilver, things that won't be found in any file or government briefing. No, sir. Hands-on experience, that's the way you learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Properties of Quicksilver

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to movies_michelle and cereta for beta help.

Properties of Quicksilver

There are things you know now about quicksilver, things that won't be found in any file or government briefing. No, sir. Hands-on experience, that's the way you learn.

Your first up-close-and-personal experience with quicksilver was when he turned you invisible to get away from the Chinese. You felt his hand, palm pressed flat against your side, and then this shiver as the cold surface of the advancing wave spread out over your body. The dual stimulation of his touch and the creeping chill was so overwhelming, you almost forgot to run from the bad guys. Whenever you went out on cases, you always secretly hoped for an excuse to do it again.

Naked, it's a thousand times more intense.

When you touch him, at first there's this thin little barrier between the two of you. Early on, you made a crack about the quicksilver being like a whole-body condom, but the way he winced, you were sorry you'd said it. Guess he might get a little tired of having that layer between him and the world when he's trying to be bare and open and intimate.

But then there's the other side of it. When you break through that little barrier, and the quicksilver layer closes up over you, it's like you're sealed in with him. Just the two of you, cut off from the rest of the world. You like to run your hands along his body, never lifting them from the surface of his skin, so that you don't get separated, don't feel that slick film between you again. Other times, though, you play with it -- you lift your hand up, let the barrier re-form, then break through it again. Making contact anew, over and over.

And once it's covering you, it's kind of like a layer of insulation. You can't feel a slight breeze, or a change in temperature. His breath against your skin. You miss that.

You know what things look like through quicksilver. When you're invisible, and you're looking at anything normal, you can still see it. It's in black and white, sure, but the details are all there. But when he's quicksilvered too, you look for him and just see this glow. You can't see his face, or the tension in his muscles, or the flush of his skin. You miss that, too.

You used to half-wonder if you would get stuck if you kissed him when he was invisible, like putting your tongue on an ice cube. And yeah, it's cold, and it hurts a little. But that just makes the heat of his mouth that much more inviting. And the heat of other places, too.

Once, after sex, you tasted a few of the bits of quicksilver that flaked off of him when he re-appeared. He was grossed out, but you just had to know. It's part of him, in a way he doesn't like to admit. You can't taste it when it's on him -- it's too cold, it just bites your tongue. It looks like it would have a metallic taste, but it's actually sour and a bit acid. Even when he's not invisible, there's something about the way he tastes, the way he smells, that's not like anyone you've ever been with. Especially when he sweats, there's this faint chemical smell that's not quite masked by the scent of his skin.

You realize that you have no idea what his scent, or his taste, is like without the quicksilver running through his body. You've never known him any other way. You know that smell is one of the things that attracts people to each other. You don't think it would matter, if he got the gland out -- you're sure you'd still feel that animal attraction. He'd still be himself, after all. Different, not what you were used to, but still the same guy you can't get enough of.

But, hey, forget all that crap. Forget the sights, the smells, the sex, all of it. The most important thing you know about quicksilver is this: It's why he's here. Here on the outside, instead of serving out his third strike in one of California's finest penal institutions. Here in your life, in your bed. That's all you need to know. And Bobby Hobbes knows what he needs to know.


End file.
